


Love Is The Best Medicine:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e14 I Ho'olulu Ho'ohulei 'ia E Ka Makani, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, First Dates, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oaths & Vows, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve spent the entire time comforting Danny after his ordeal, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	Love Is The Best Medicine:

*Summary: Steve spent the entire time comforting Danny after his ordeal, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

“Danno, You just rest, Okay ?, I got you covered, You don’t have to worry about a thing,” Commander Steve McGarrett told his partner, & best friend, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as he got him on a couch for a nap. The Blond didn’t even protest, He was just glad to be home, & be around his ohana. He wants to forget that the accident had happened. He was glad that Steve was around, & he didn’t want to be alone at the moment.

“Thanks, Buddy,” The Loudmouth Detective said, as he got himself comfortable slowly, & gently. He was glad that also the former seal was keeping the visitors to a minimum, & in a small group. He loved the fact that Steve always wants to be the one to make him feel better, & not suffer anymore, than he already had. He will always be grateful to his best friend, & had another problem at hand.

He was feeling attracted to his hot looking partner, & it was hard to fight the crush, & bury it. The Hunky Man had became an important person in his life, & he doesn’t want to lose that, If Steve rejects him. So, For now, He will wait, & make his move, when he is good, & ready. He **_will_** just enjoy the time that he has him, & not worry about a thing.

The Five-O Commander brought in his first-aid kit, & lunch for his friend, He too was crushing on Danny, big time, But, He was managing to keep control. He efficiently, & quickly treated his injuries, & served him his food. “Thanks, Buddy”, Danny answered hoarsely, as a reaction to what just happened. “No problem”, Steve answered him, & left him alone for the time being.


End file.
